Les Chroniques du FLT
by Espyy
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé quelle était la vie des membres du FLT découverts dans Spanish Rose ?  Non ? Pas grave, venez quand même voir !  Aujourd'hui: SOS d'un journaliste en détresse ou comment j'ai survécu à ma première journée au FLT !


**Disclam...** Eh ben non ! On vous avez dit qu'on arriverait à éviter cette étape un jour !  
>Tout nous appartient sauf quelques mentions de NCIS et futurs pairings ! C'est dit, et ce sera la seule fois... Mouahaahahahaahah !<p>

* * *

><p>¤Bonjour à vous, mes chers amis fans de NCIS ou néophytes de Google !<br>Certains d'entre vous nous connaissent, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité, on va se présenter, vite fait, bien fait:  
>-D'abord <strong>Espy<strong> (puisque c'est son compte, hein^^): Auteur, Compositeur, Interpr... Ah ? Non, c'est vrai désolée !  
>Auteur donc, conseiller technique et empêcheuse de tourner en rond notoire. Stade critique d'AIPM (J'en suis fière !).<br>-Et **Douana**: Auteur du _Guide de Fanfictions pour les Nuls_, Prêtresse du Yaoi et Malade de l'AIPM de stade inconnu (Normal elle n'a jamais été au bâtiment 3... Au 2 par contre^^).

Sur le compte d'**Espy**, seront publiées les _Chroniques du FLT_, dont les lecteurs de _Spanish Rose_ (publiée sur le compte de **Douana**) ont déjà eu un aperçu (Une _personne en particulier_ nous a encouragé à les publier en histoire indépendante...)  
><strong>Franky<strong>: V_ivà l'independencia_ !  
><strong>Barnabé<strong>: _Presidente_ ! Soyez patiente !  
><strong>Franky<strong>: Rien à faire de la patience ! Virez-moi ces deux _ploucs_ !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Frank's ? Si tu nous vires, qui va écrire l'histoire ?  
><strong>Franky<strong>: ...

* * *

><p>¤Cette fanfiction relate les péripéties du <em>Syndicat FLT<em>, groupe minoritaire de la section NCIS.  
>Vous y découvrirez des personnages hauts en couleur et très... particuliers avec un lourd passif.<br>(Message de **Douana**)  
>Le <strong>FLT<strong> encourage des _pairings_ _dénigrés_, voir oubliés par des fans _obnubilés_ par un couple improbable et mièvre au possible tourné dans les 3 quarts des fics au ridicule et au guimauve; Définition du Tivaeurk...  
>Je ne m'excuse pas auprès des fans de ce couple; J'accepte que vous l'aimiez mais pas que vous essayiez de nous convertir à grands coups de "Ziva est la plus géniale" ou, l'insulte suprême "Barrett est une manipulatrice".<br>Parce que _niveau manipulation_, Ziva en tient une couche.  
>Pour ma part, j'étais une fan de slash Tibbs de la première heure, j'ai ensuite dérivé sur du Taula (TonyPaula) et du Towen (Tony/Wendy), mais jamais au grand jamais je n'ai pensé à caser Tony avec Ziva _la tueuse_ ou Ziva _je-te-mens-et-je-te-fais-du-mal_.  
>A bon entendeur, salut.<br>(Fin du message de **Douana**)

**Le FLT défend le Torica (Tony/EJ), le Tate (Tony/Kate), le Towen (Tony/Wendy), le Taula (Tony/Paula) et le Tibbs Slash ou non.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>  
><em>SOS d'un journaliste en détresse<em> 

- Tournez à droite. Allez tout droit.  
>Cette fois, c'était <em>sûr<em>.  
>- Allez tout droit.<br>Il allait détruire cette machine.  
>- Allez tout droit.<br>Et puis, il ne supportait plus cette voix.  
>- Allez tout droit.<br>Lui, déjà allergique à la technologie en prime !  
>Dépendre de <em>ça<em>, allait le rendre dingue.  
>- Allez tout droit.<br>Mais qu'elle se taise ! Ou était ce foutu bouton "off" ?  
>- Allez tout droit.<br>Bon dieu, ras-le-bol de ce GPS qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser les murs, lui.  
>Parce que depuis une heure maintenant, cette maudite voix sucrée voulait le faire passer à travers une montagne, rien que ça !<br>- Allez tout droit.  
>Il descendit de la voiture avant d'aider cette foutue machine à faire connaissance avec la dite montagne.<br>Il fit quelques pas, tâtant avec dépit la roche face à lui.  
>Cette fois, il en était sûr.<br>Son patron l'avait envoyé ici pour le punir. C'était forcément ça !  
>Il n'y avait rien ici ! Juste une route départementale et quelques panneaux de « Réserve de chasse ».<br>Rien d'anormal, donc.  
>Bon, en réalité, quand il avait vu les panneaux de chasse, il l'avait senti <em>très<em> mal. Vraiment très mal.  
>Une réserve de chasse, <em>ici<em> ?  
>Et puis, surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils chassaient au juste ?<br>Il prit son portable pour tenter un appel vers son journal.  
>Peine perdue, il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui aurait intérêt à construire une antenne relais dans un tel endroit ?<br>Il allait remonter dans sa voiture pour demander des explications à son patron en repartant à grande vitesse à Paris.  
>Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il pensa durant quatre longues secondes.<br>Avant de retrouver projeté contre sa voiture par l'explosion prés de lui d'une….  
>… d'une <em>bombe<em> ?

¤FLT¤

Il se releva tant bien que mal, regardant avec suspicion le léger cratère qui venait de se former à quelques pas de là.  
>-Commandante ! Commandante ! Un Espion !<br>Incrédule, il avisa avec étonnement le tank qui s'avançait tranquillement vers lui.

Un _tank_ ?  
>Bon dieu, il s'était frappé la tête plus fort qu'il pensait !<br>Il cligna des yeux, essayant de faire disparaître cette vision perturbante.  
>Et, par la même occasion, le jeune homme en uniforme criant depuis tout à l'heure, et dont il n'apercevait encore que le buste.<br>En temps normal, son bon sens lui aurait conseillé de fuir: On venait de lui tirer dessus et ce _fou_ hurlant ne semblait pas vouloir s'en arrêter là !  
>Mais il était un journaliste !<br>Pour le meilleur… et malheureusement aujourd'hui, pour le pire !  
>Le Tank s'arrêta finalement devant lui et la tête hystérique disparut à l'intérieur.<br>Remplacée par une haute silhouette qui ne lui inspira aucune confiance.  
>Vêtue à la militaire, cheveux coupés très courts et un sourire extatique qui lui donna l'impression d'être un lapin invité à un congrès de chasseurs !<br>Mais bon, puisque son espérance de vie venait brusquement de s'effondrer, autant y aller à fond.  
>Il s'arma de sa voix la plus calme, luttant vaillamment contre le léger tremblement de sa main droite.<br>- Bonjour. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je me suis perdu.

¤FLT¤

Le militaire le fixa, visiblement surpris.  
>- Perdu ?<br>Malgré son attitude et ses vêtements, la voix qui lui répondit était définitivement féminine.  
>- Oui, le GPS a dû se dérégler.<br>Il essaya de rire, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt quand il sentit le canon d'une mitraillette lui effleurer le cou.  
>Son cœur manqua un battement en réalisant que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas des <em>animaux<em> qu'ils chassaient ici.  
>La militaire soupira longuement, un air frustré sur le visage.<br>- Le _Tiva_ manque d'imagination ces derniers temps.  
>Il regarda la militaire d'un air incrédule.<br>- Le « quoi » ?  
>La militaire pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux le regarder.<br>- Vous n'êtes pas un espion du Tiva ?  
>Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, et bien davantage quand le canon s'écarta de son cou.<br>La militaire continuait toutefois de le garder en joue.  
>Autant ne pas la mettre davantage en colère. L'approche honnête lui semblait encore la meilleure option pour le moment.<br>- Désolé, je ne connais pas ce journal.

¤FLT¤

La militaire l'observa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Une seconde tête lui aurait poussé qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus ahuri.  
>- Je vous l'ais dit ! Je me suis perdu ! Je cherche …<br>Il farfouilla dans une de ses poches de pantalon pour en ressortir sa carte de presse, ainsi que l'adresse de son « contact » gribouillé sur un post-it. Il la tendit à la militaire.  
>- … le QG du Toricaï, ou Torica, mon patron n'a pas été des plus précis. Je suis journaliste à la « Communauté ».<br>La tête ressortit brutalement du Tank.  
>- Il ment ! C'est un espion, Commandante ! J'en suis sûr !<br>- Din, tout le monde ne peut pas être un espion.  
>- Mais …<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons le ramener et l'interroger.  
>Waouhhh, Pardon ?<br>Ramener, Interroger ?  
>- Ramener où ? Je veux dire où est-ce que vous voulez m'emmener au juste ?<br>La militaire eut un large sourire.  
>- Mais au QG voyons !<p>

¤FLT¤

- Commandante ! On a jamais fait ça ! La Presidente …  
>- Je me charge de la Presidente.<br>La militaire avait abandonné son ton calme, la voix de commandement ayant brusquement repris ses droits.  
>Avec un salut rapide, le jeune Din s'extirpa du Tank et s'installa dans la voiture du journaliste.<br>Il tendit la main vers le nouveau venu, encore incrédule.  
>- Les clés.<br>- Comment ça, les clés ?  
>Un sourire effrayant déforma les traits de la militaire.<br>- Vous ne pensiez pas que nous allions vous laisser circuler « librement » dans les parages ? Vous montez avec moi !  
>Il déglutit, pas rassuré une seule seconde. Dire qu'il était inquiet était un doux euphémisme.<br>- C'est pour votre sécurité, voyons ! Un accident, _ici_, est si vite arrivé !  
>Dans un état second, le journaliste tendit ses clés au jeune Din. Avant de se retourner vers le Tank, pour y monter.<br>Il trébucha alors sur le sol, faisant éclater de rire Din.  
>- Vous voyez, <em>si vite arrivé<em>.  
>Le teint du journaliste vira au blanc crayeux quand il vit sur quoi il avait chuté.<br>Un crâne. _Humain_.  
>La voix de la militaire lui parvint comme à travers un brouillard.<br>- Vous devriez être content de ne pas être du Tiva maintenant, _non_ ?  
>Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.<p>

¤FLT¤

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans le noir presque complet.  
>Il se releva surpris, déclenchant sans s'en rendre compte l'éclairage de la pièce.<br>Trois plafonniers s'allumèrent simultanément et il ferma les yeux quelques instants.  
>Quand il les rouvrit, il put à loisir examiner la pièce.<br>Décorée façon très spartiate, elle ne contenait qu'un lit sur lequel il était assis, un lavabo, une chaise et visiblement un toilette, camouflé derrière un pan de mur.  
>Au fond, deux chaises entouraient une simple table où reposait un gobelet fumant.<br>A l'odeur, du café.  
>Le journaliste se leva et, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.<br>Il n'avait pas encore terminé qu'un pan de mur s'ouvrit et qu'une personne bien connue ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.  
>La militaire de la veille, dossier sous le bras et tasse de café fumante dans l'autre, s'avança à grandes enjambées et s'assit sans hésitation sur la chaise la plus proche de la « porte ».<br>Elle eut un léger sourire en le regardant.  
>- Bien, bien, vous êtes réveillé. Au moins, <em>il<em> arrêtera de me harceler pour venir vous soigner.  
>Elle posa son dossier sur la table et sirota tranquillement une gorgée de café.<br>- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, maintenant. Puisque vous venez de passer les deux derniers jours à dormir, je crois avoir été patiente.  
>Quoi ? Deux jours ?<br>- Où suis-je ?  
>- Désolée, mais pour le moment, JE pose les questions.<br>Elle avisa le gobelet encore plein sur la table et sourit.  
>- Vous pouvez le boire sans risque, vous savez. Je n'empoisonne <em>jamais<em> un café. C'est presque un sacrilège _ici_.  
>Le journaliste s'assit et, après une légère hésitation, but une longue rasade de café.<br>- Il est très bon.  
>- Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir de le savoir. Bon, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.<br>Elle sortit un large bloc de papier et un stylo rouge sang aux inscriptions noires.  
>- Nom, Prénom.<br>- Mon boss ne vous a pas prévenu ?  
>La main sur le stylo se crispa légèrement.<br>- _Nom, Prénom._  
>- Je ne pensais pas arriver ici comme ça ! C'est le GPS qui…<br>Il s'arrêta net quand la militaire releva les yeux vers lui.  
>Il déglutit violemment quand la femme se leva et se plaçant à sa droite, s'approcha de son oreille.<br>- Je ne le répéterais pas une fois de plus. J'ai été plus que gentille jusque là. Mais jusqu'à ce que j'ai la preuve formelle que vous n'êtes pas un espion du Tiva déguisé vous êtes un _ennemi potentiel_. Et pour moi, il n'y a qu'une _façon_ de traiter un ennemi.  
>Elle s'écarta de lui et se rassit, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.<br>- Alors, si vous voulez revenir du bon côté de la barrière, _du côté de ceux que je protège_, je vous conseille de répondre rapidement et clairement à mes questions. _Clair_ ?  
>Le journaliste hocha craintivement la tête.<br>- Comme du cristal. _Madame_.  
>Elle eut un sourire.<br>- Maintenant que nous nous sommes compris, reprenons.  
>Elle reprit le stylo et le regarda aimablement, mais toujours avec cette lueur terrifiante au fond des yeux.<br>- Donc, je disais: Nom, Prénom.  
>- Martin, Edouard. Mes amis m'appellent Ed.<br>Elle écrivit calmement sur le bloc notes.  
>- Bien. Métier ?<br>- Journaliste. A la « Communauté ».  
>- Un journal, à... Paris si je me souviens bien ?<br>- Oui, spécialisé dans les articles d'investigation poussés.  
>- Hum, d'accord. Raison de votre venue ici ?<br>- Je… mon patron m'a envoyé pour faire un reportage d'immersion sur l'univers _parallèle_ aux séries télévisées. Un grand reportage de long haleine sur le monde des _fanfictions_.  
>La militaire haussa un sourcil, visiblement intriguée.<br>- Sérieusement ?  
>- Oui. Et comme la communauté de la série NCIS est l'une des plus prospères, on m'a demandé d'en étudier l'aspect le plus… le plus…<br>- Le plus _faible_ ?  
>Le journaliste recula sa chaise d'un bon mètre.<br>- Ne vous mettez pas en colère, c'est juste que…  
>La militaire eut un léger signe de la main montrant le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de tout ça.<br>- Au contraire, vous nous offrez une possibilité plus que profitable de gagner un pouvoir au sein de la section NCIS.  
>- Ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ?<br>La militaire le fixa quelques secondes et finit son café avec un léger sourire.  
>- Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas <em>contre<em> cette idée. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était _moi_ qui prenais cette décision.  
>La militaire se leva et fit signe au journaliste d'en faire autant.<br>- Venez, je crois qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez notre guide.  
>Le journaliste la fixa quelques instants.<br>- Votre _guide_ ?  
>Il ne put que voir le large sourire de la militaire.<br>- Laissez moi vous présenter notre _Presidente_.

* * *

><p><strong>Barnabé *<strong>_toute émue*****_: C'était notre premier chapitre...  
><strong>PME<strong>: Ploup ploupppp.  
><strong>Ed<strong>: Pourquoi est-ce que je passe pour un ...  
><strong>Barnabé<strong>: Crétin ?  
><strong>Ed<strong>: Ouais.  
><strong>Franky<strong>: Navrée, mais c'était ton rôle depuis le début.  
><strong>Ed *<strong>_désespéré*****_: Mais... ça va être longtemps comme ça ?  
><strong>B&amp;F *<strong>_sourire diabolique_*****: Va savoir...  
><strong>Ed<strong>: Sauvez moi !

* * *

><p><em>¤Dans le prochain épis... chapitre ^^:<em>

**Des rencontres...**

-Vous êtes..?  
>-Franky. Enchantée !<p>

.**..Des surprises..**.

-Ah, oui ! Comment va ce cher Miguel ?  
>-Vous appelez Miguel, le bras droit des Farks ?<p>

.**..Une visite des lieux**...

-Et là c'est ta cellule ! Tu te souviendras du chemin, mon petit ?  
>-Rappelez-moi... Vous faites quoi ici ?<br>-Je suis médecin, pourquoi ?

**...Des manifestations de foi.**..

-Maudite sois-tu Freyia ! La VOSTFR est mille fois supérieure à la VF !  
>-Impie ! Penses à ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance, Brutus !<p>

Et tout ça, vous le retrouverez dans le **Chapitre 1:** _Welcome to T-C. !_

**FLT, **  
><strong>WE FIGHT FOR HIM !<strong> 


End file.
